6/143
Arapça harfli ayet metni ثَمَانِيَةَ أَزْوَاجٍ مِّنَ الضَّأْنِ اثْنَيْنِ وَمِنَ الْمَعْزِ اثْنَيْنِ قُلْ آلذَّكَرَيْنِ حَرَّمَ أَمِ الأُنثَيَيْنِ أَمَّا اشْتَمَلَتْ عَلَيْهِ أَرْحَامُ الأُنثَيَيْنِ نَبِّؤُونِي بِعِلْمٍ إِن كُنتُمْ صَادِقِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Semâniyete ezvâc(ezvâcin), minad da’nisneyni ve minel ma’zisneyn(ma’zisneyni), kul âz zekereyni harreme emil unseyeyni emmeştemelet aleyhi erhâmul unseyeyn(unseyeyni), nebbiûnî bi ilmin in kuntum sâdıkîn(sâdıkîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. semâniyete : sekiz adet 2. ezvâcin : çift, (erkek ve dişi) 3. min ed da'ni isneyni : koyundan iki 4. ve min el ma'zi isneyni : keçiden iki 5. kul : de 6. âz zekereyni (e ez zekereyni) : iki erkek mi 7. harreme : haram kıldı 8. em el unseyeyni : yoksa iki dişi mi 9. emmeştemelet (emmâ iştemelet) (e...em...emmâ) : ya da (veya) ihata etti, içine aldı : veya- yoksa, ya da ...mı? 10. aleyhi : onu, kendisini 11. erhâmu : rahimler 12. el unseyeyni : iki dişi 13. nebbiû-nî : bana haber verin 14. bi ilmin : bir ilimle 15. in : eğer 16. kuntum : siz ..... oldunuz 17. sâdıkîne : sadıklar, doğru söyleyenler, doğru sözlüler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Derler ki sekiz çifttir o hayvanlar. Koyun iki çift, keçi iki çift. De ki: Erkekleri mi harâm etti, dişileri mi, yoksa o dişilerin rahîmlerindeki yavruları mı? Sözünüz gerçekse bilerek haber verin bana. Ali Bulaç Meali Sekiz çift; koyundan iki, keçiden de iki. De ki: "İki erkeği mi haram kıldı? Yoksa iki dişiyi mi, ya da o iki dişinin rahimlerinin, kendisini kapsadığı (yavruları) mı? Eğer doğru sözlüler iseniz bana bir ilimle haber verin." Ahmet Varol Meali Sekiz çift (hayvan): Koyundan iki, keçiden iki. De ki: "İki erkeği mi haram kıldı yoksa iki dişiyi mi? Yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerinde bulunan yavruları mı?" Eğer doğru sözlü iseniz bir bilgiye dayanarak bana haber verin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Sekiz çift: Koyundan iki ve keçiden iki; de ki: 'İki erkeği mi, yoksa iki dişiyi mi veya o iki dişinin rahimlerinde bulunan yavruları mı haram kılmıştır? Doğru sözlü iseniz bana bilgiye dayanarak cevap verin.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) O, (hayvanlardan) sekiz eşi de yaratandır: (Erkek ve dişi olarak) koyundan iki, keçiden de iki. Ey Muhammed! De ki: “Allah iki erkeği mi haram kıldı, yoksa iki dişiyi mi? Yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerinde bulunan (yavru)ları mı? Eğer doğru söyleyenler iseniz bana bilerek haber verin.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Dişi ve erkek olarak) sekiz eş yarattı: Koyundan iki, keçiden iki... De ki: O, bunların erkeklerini mi, dişilerini mi, yoksa bu iki dişinin rahimlerinde bulunan yavruları mı haram etti? Eğer doğru iseniz bana ilimle söyleyin. Edip Yüksel Meali Sekiz çift: Koyundan iki, keçiden iki... De ki: 'İki erkeği mi haram etti, iki dişiyi mi, yoksa o iki dişinin rahimlerindekileri mi?' Doğru sözlüler iseniz, bir bilgiye dayanarak bana cevap verin. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Sekiz çift yarattı: Bir çift koyun, bir çift keçi. De ki: «İki erkeği mi, iki dişiyi mi, yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerindekini mi haram etti? Eğer doğru söylüyorsanız, bana ilme dayalı bir biçimde haber verin!» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Sekiz eş: koyundan iki, keçiden iki, de ki: İki erkeği mi haram kıldı? Yoksa iki dişiyi mi? Yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerinin müştemil olduklarını mı? Eğer sadıksanız bana bir ilm ile haber verin Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen (Allah Teâlâ) Sekiz çift (yarattı). Koyundan iki, keçiden de iki. De ki: «İki erkeği mi haram kıldı, yoksa iki dişiyi mi? Veya iki dişinin rahîmlerinin muhtevi olduklarını mı? Eğer siz doğru sözlü bulunmakta iseniz bana bir bilgi ile haber veriniz.» Muhammed Esed (Ona uyanlar iddia ederler ki bazı hallerde) her iki cinsten dört çeşit hayvan (insana yasaktır): iki cins koyun ve keçiden her biri. (Onlara) sor: "Onun yasakladığı, iki erkek mi, yoksa iki dişi mi, yahut iki dişinin rahminde taşıdıkları mı? Bu konuda ne biliyorsanız bana söyleyin, eğer söylediğinizde haklı iseniz!" Suat Yıldırım Sekiz çift hayvan yarattı: koyundan iki, keçiden iki. De ki: İki erkeği mi haram kıldı, yoksa iki dişiyi mi? Yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerinde bulunan yavruları mı haram kıldı?Eğer iddianızda haklı iseniz bilgi ve belgeye dayanarak bana haber verin! Süleyman Ateş Meali Sekiz çift (hayvan): Koyundan iki, keçiden iki. De ki: "(Allâh), iki erkeği mi harâm etti, iki dişiyi mi, yoksa iki dişinin Rahimlerinde bulunan(yavru)ları mı? Eğer doğru iseniz bana bilgi ile haber verin." Şaban Piriş Meali Sekiz tür: Koyundan iki ve keçiden de iki tane. De ki: -(Allah) iki erkeği mi, yoksa iki dişiyi mi; ya da bu iki dişinin rahimlerindekini mi haram kıldı? Doğru iseniz bana ilme dayanarak haber verin. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah, davarları sekiz eş olarak yarattı. Bunların ikisi koyundan, ikisi keçidendir. De ki: Allah bunların erkeklerini mi haram kıldı, dişilerini mi? Yoksa dişilerinin rahimlerinde bulunanları mı? Eğer doğru söylüyorsanız, bir bilgiye dayanarak bana cevap verin. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Sekiz çift: Koyundan iki, keçiden de iki. De ki "İki erkeği mi haram kıldı, iki dişiyi mi, yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerinin kuşattığını mı? Eğer doğru sözlü iseniz bana ilimle haber verin." Yusuf Ali (English) (Take) eight (head of cattle) in (four) pairs: of sheep a pair, and of goats a pair; say, hath He forbidden the two males, or the two females, or (the young) which the wombs of the two females enclose? Tell me with knowledge if ye are truthful: M. Pickthall (English) Eight pairs: Of the sheep twain, and of the goats twain. Say: Hath He forbidden the two males or the two females, or that which the wombs of the two females contain? Expound to me (the case) with knowledge, if ye are truthful. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri uyanlar iddia ederler ki bazı hallerde her iki cinsten dört çeşit hayvan yasaktır: iki cins koyun ve keçiden her biri. (130) Onlara sor: "O'nun yasakladığı, iki erkek mi, yoksa iki dişi mi, yahut iki dişinin rahminde taşıdıkları mı? Bu konuda ne biliyorsanız bana söyleyin, (131) eğer söylediğinizde haklı iseniz!" 130 - Lafzen, "sekiz çift halinde -iki çift koyun ve iki çift keçi" (diğer iki çift bir sonraki ayette zikredilmiştir). Bu, Kur'an'da çok sık kullanılan dolaylı anlatımın en gözalıcı örneklerinden biri ve açıklayıcı parantezler kullanılmadıkça başka herhangi bir dile doğru şekilde çevrilemeyen bir ifade tarzıdır. Zevc terimi, hem bir eşya çiftini hem de bu çiftin her iki elemanını gösterir: Bu sebeple, semâniye ezvâc (lafzen, "sekiz çift halinde") ifadesini "her iki cinsden dört tür hayvan" olarak çevirdim. Bu ve bundan sonraki ayetin işaret ettiği bâtıl inanç, muhtemelen 5:103'de zikredilen ile aynıdır. 131 - Lafzen, "bana bilerek söyleyin" -yani, zanna dayanarak değil, ama gerçek vahiy yoluyla kazanılan bilgiye dayanarak. Önceki ve sonraki iğneleyici sorular, kendi koydukları bütün bu bâtıl inanç ve hurafelere dayanan yasakları karakterize eden belirsizlik ve tutarsızlığı sergilemeyi amaçlar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri